


Game Over

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to <i>Bloodbath</i>. A double drabble, written for the LJ comm me_and_thee_100 challenge 127: puzzle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

Starsky felt like hell. Every muscle was either burning, throbbing, or aching, and the painful clamor of it dragged him out of an exhausted slumber. He stood carefully, gritting his teeth, but a groan slipped out anyway. Fortunately, Hutch didn't hear it.

Starsky shuffled slowly into the bathroom for more aspirin. An old man's shuffle. He sighed, swallowed the pills, and plodded back to the bedroom.

The bruises would heal eventually, the aches would subside. And as Starsky looked down fondly at his sleeping partner, he knew who he had to thank for that.

Starsky could imagine, all too well, the tortuous path Hutch had had to travel, a hell of its own kind. _Fuck_ Simon Marcus and his crazy puzzles.

But Hutch had solved the puzzles and beaten the man at his own evil mind game. Not that Starsky was surprised. He'd had faith, knew Hutch would move heaven and earth to find him and come charging to his rescue.

 _Faithful and heavenly Polaris. White Knight. Huh._

Simon's words maybe should have bothered him, but they didn't.

 _Game over, asshole. We won._

Starsky laid down and closed his eyes. Come to think of it, he felt pretty damned good.


End file.
